Más que nada, porque te odio
by Revitaa Locatis-Potter
Summary: ¡MI PRIMER FF! ¿Cómo decirle a una especie de amigo que te casaste con su peor enemigo? Qué situación más incómoda... ¿le entrará en la cabeza? ¡TERMINADO!
1. El problema viene hacia aquí

Hola, estimado lector. Soy revitaa199 y me estreno como escritora. ¡¡QUE EMOCIONANTE!!

DISCLAIMER: Yo no soy la autora plena de esto, utilizo los personajes de una tal JK Rowling. ¿Quien sera esa? ¿Alguien la conoce? (Lo siento, se me va la cazuela...)

Os dejo esta historia, fruto de mis ideas, no lo desecheis, por favor, leedlo y lo de siempre, un review, por favor. Se que lo pide todo el mundo y que es un poco engorroso, pero yo necesito opiniones de gente mas experta, que me digan un poco como les parece mi forma de escribir, si el argumento es bueno, etc. OS LO PIDO DE CORAZON!!Bien ,os presento:

MÁS QUE NADA, LLEVARSE MAL

Capitulo 1. : El problema viene hacia aqui

Lilian Potter se despertó aquel día de abril con el sonido de un despertador. Lo apagó rápidamente y miró a su derecha. Por un momento temió despertar al hombre que dormía a su lado, su esposo James, que había llegado tarde, de madrugada y tendría que dormir aún mucho más, por que había estado ayudando a un amigo licántropo a soportar una luna llena más esa noche.

Mientras desayunaba unas tostadas con mermelada en la cocina de su casa, decidió que ese día iría al supermercado y al callejón Diagon de compras.

Escribió a James una nota para indicarle donde había ido, por si él se despertaba y se veía solo:

_James:_

_Fui al callejón Diagon y al supermercado muggle a comprar. Como muy tarde volveré a la hora de comer con los polvos flu (me da igual que digas que son peligrosos y más ahora, yo me las apaño bien con ellos, no como tú) No te asustes, que te conozco y descansa mucho. Recuerda: no estoy inválida. Estaré bien._

_Besos:_

_Lily_

Sabía que James no lo aprobaría, pero prefería dejarlo dormir e ir ella sola. Desde que hacía unos seis meses le había dado la buena nueva, iba con ella a todas partes y especialmente desde que el embarazo se la notaba, no la dejaba cargar peso, moverse lo que él consideraba innecesario, cocinar, (y eso que era un patoso en la cocina) etc. Hasta que Lily se cabreaba y él, bastante intimidado por las amenazas de no volver a ver su Nimbus 1500, por la cara de Lily que en esos momentos era algo que sólo se ve en las pesadillas o simplemente por que se daba cuenta de que la estaba agobiando, desistía y paraba. Lily también sabía que lo hacía por que quería que estuviera cómoda y todo eso, pero aquello ya era sobreprotección.

Aprovechando, pues, la situación, dejó la nota en la mesita de noche de James, al lado de las gafas redondas y lo observó un rato.

¡Cómo lo quería! Sonrió, lo besó en la frente y le agitó el cabello, oscuro como una noche sin luna (ni bombilla), como él acostumbraba a hacer. Se pasó una mano por el vientre y un cosquilleo agradable le recorrió la espalda. Era todo tan grande... James, que era el hombre de su vida; y el bebé de sus entrañas, de ellos, la obra cumbre de cómo se amaban.

¡Pero qué guapo estaba allí durmiendo! Parecía un niño. Le dio otro beso y se levantó de la cama. Bien sabía que podía quedarse mirando a James como una bobalicona toda la mañana, hasta que él despertase.

Se vistió con un vestido azul y una chaqueta del mismo color, pero más oscuro. Peinó su melena pelirroja, larga hasta media espalda y se hizo una coleta alta. Cogió algo de dinero muggle y salió de la casa.

Era una pena tener que ir cargando con las bolsas hasta casa, en vez de llevarlas volando con un encantamiento, pero era lo que tenía el mundo muggle: ¡fuera magia! Regresó con dos bolsas en cada mano, por suerte no muy pesadas. Las dejó en la cocina y fue al dormitorio; James no estaba despierto.

Dejó el dinero muggle y en su lugar cogió un puñado de galeones, agarró la varita mágica, se acercó a la chimenea y tras echar los polvos flu y pronunciar claramente "Callejón Diagon", apareció en dicho lugar.

Entró en la tienda Flourish & Bloots a ver los últimos títulos y se llevó uno que le llamó la atención, llamado "Animagos: un animal en tu interior."

Le hacía gracia por que James y sus mejores amigos eran animagos no registrados. Esperaba que no fuera hereditario por que no le gustaba la idea de que su hijo se convirtiera en ciervo, como James. Inevitablemente se le ponía cara de disgusto, pero intentaba que no se le pusiera por que sabía que a James le haría ilusión que el bebé fuera un animago.

Como tenía tiempo, ya que aún era temprano, decidió empezar a leerlo mientras tomaba un té en Florean Fortescue. Por el camino fue encontrando personas que no veía desde su salida de Hogwarts. Todas, pero todas, se asombraban de su embarazo (por que ella era bastante joven para eso) y de que estuviera casada con James Potter, al que había detestado en años en la escuela. Pero cuando estaba tomando el té, enfrascada totalmente en el libro, apareció la persona con la que había compartido ese odio, la que aún lo conservaba en toda su pureza y a la que había conocido por ese sentimiento compartido hacia James.

-¿Aún estudiando, Evans?- preguntó a modo de saludo. Un hombre alto, vestido de negro pese al alegre día, un cabello muy oscuro, sin brillo y algo sucio, aquella nariz ganchuda y esa piel pálida.

Las características de Severus Snape eran demasiado particulares para que pudiera tratarse de otro.

Él siempre había sido, por bicho raro, la diana de todas las burlas en las que, James y sus amigos, acertaban en el centro. Aquella actitud, que con los años había perdido, arrogante, insidiosa y simplemente detestable, era la que había hecho que Snape y Lily no lo pudieran ni ver (bueno, ahora Lily sí), especialmente cuando James se fijó en ella en la escuela y la acosaba por todas partes, y la que había propiciado que se conocieran.

Lily levantó la mirada de su libro, se sobrecogió y no supo cómo reaccionar. Si Snape se enteraba de cómo andaban las cosas ahora con James, también la odiaría a ella y a él más por "quitarle" a su amiga; se sentiría sumamente traicionado. Cerró el libro, nerviosa, y balbuceó:

-¡ S... Snape! No, esto es... ¡ Qué sorpresa!

- ¿Puedo? – preguntó de nuevo, pasando por alto el comentario de Lily, señalando la silla que había delante de Lily.

- Ehh... sí, por supuesto.- Lily estaba empezando a sudar. Se arrimó a la mesa cuanto pudo y pensó (más bien deseó) que aquello bastara para que Snape no se diera cuenta de su nuevo estado, nunca estaba muy atento a esas cosas... . Pero, ¿Y si sí se daba cuenta?

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Evans, desde que abandonamos el colegio... casi tres años.- Snape estaba extraña y aterradoramente tranquilo y se podía decir que silbaba todas sus palabras- ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

Uff.... Lily había pensado que tardaría más en formular esa pregunta. ¿Porqué no iba con la verdad por delante y se lo decía? Podía hacerlo tan rápido de manera que ni ella fuera consciente... no, definitivamente, eso era casi suicida. De repente, Lily se imaginó siendo estrangulada por Snape... ¡ Qué exagerado! pensó.

Ni siquiera eran amigos amigos, incluso se llamaban siempre por el apellido, pero nunca habían pretendido ir más lejos que reunirse a hurtadillas por el colegio de vez en cuando, para desahogarse poniendo verde a James. Lily había pertenecido a la casa Gryffindor y él a Slytherin, y eso cambiaba mucho las cosas, no habían podido permitir que se les viera juntos por Hogwarts, de un mutuo acuerdo silencioso, por que no solían hablar sobre esas claras diferencias que existían entre ellos. Y, sin embargo, allí estaban, hablando como si su lazo hubiera sido estrecho.

- Ya... bueno, sigo estudiando. Terminaré la carrera este año, si quiere Dios.- respondió con sencillez pero rápidamente.

- Siempre tuviste muy claro lo que harías al salir de Hogwarts.- admitió él con una fugaz sonrisa que no compartían sus ojos.- Yo tenía razón; aún estudiando, Evans.

Lily no encontraba gracioso el comentario, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Estaba más nerviosa por minutos, le temblaban las manos cuando Snape pronunciaba el apellido que había perdido al casarse; le recordaba lo que él no sabía: nada sobre nada.

- Pues yo –prosiguió- vuelvo a Hogwarts. Voy a hacer las oposiciones a profesor este año, para entrar en el curso que viene.

- ¿Hay puesto libre de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? ¿Qué fue del profesor Wilson? –inquirió Lily, a quien la sorpresa había relajado brevemente.

Snape miró fijamente a Lily un momento (ella no soportaba esas miradas y, de hecho, no la mantuvo), arqueó la ceja derecha, parpadeó repentinamente para mirar a otro lado y soltar una risita sarcástica.

- Aunque a punto de jubilarse y muy viejo, el profesor Wilson aún enseña Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Cuando se retire, el puesto será para mí, Dumbledore me lo aseguró. Voy tras el de Pociones, para matar mientras el tiempo. –lo decía como si sacarse las oposiciones a profesor fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

-¡ Ah, sí! Siempre se te dieron bien las pociones, me acuerdo bien.

- Por supuesto, cuando no nos recordábamos mutuamente lo asqueroso que era Potter, solías preguntarme por alguna disolución.- lo decía como un comentario, pero Lily fue completamente consciente de que Snape había llevado la conversación deliberadamente hasta James. - Nunca fueron tu fuerte.

- Sí. –admitió secamente.

Se hizo en silencio incómodo para Lily. Con la mirada perdida clavada en su mano derecha, cuyos dedos golpeaban la portada del libro, y la izquierda escondida bajo la mesa, se daba cuenta de lo fijos que estaban los ojos de Snape en ella, taladrándola si los miraba, como intentó hacer un par de veces. Snape parecía satisfecho con ese silencio. Lily paró de golpear el libro, se pasó el pelo por detrás de la oreja y miró a Snape para terminar de una vez con ese silencio que la consternaba y dirigir, de paso, la conversación a otro punto que no fuera James.

Él cambió su fisonomía al recibir la mirada de Lily y habló, interrumpiendo a la muchacha:

- Ese Potter... siempre tan odioso... ¿Qué habrá sido de él?

- Ni idea. – contestó rápidamente mirando a otro lado. –Pero en séptimo parecía que no era tan despreciable.

- Fue siempre el mismo, Evans. –terció Snape con odio.- Siempre estuvo haciéndome maldiciones y siempre estuvo detrás de ti. ¡ Vaya fijación tenía contigo! –se atrevió a añadir.

- Tal vez. –susurró Lily, por decir algo. - ¿Dónde has estado estos años?

- Una vez lo vi de lejos en este mismo callejón –continuó él como si tal cosa. – pero él a mí no me vio, de lo que me alegro. Estaba extasiado y perdiendo la baba delante de la tienda ésa del quidditch.- concretó con desprecio.

- ¿Estaba solo?- preguntó Lily olvidando sus evasivas. Temía haber estado con él en esa ocasión. Pero enseguida lo lamentó, se dio cuenta de que, de haber estado, Snape ya lo habría dicho.- Quiero decir, ¿no estaba con Black o Lupin? ¿O Pettigrew?

- Es curioso, por que estaba solo; a mí también me extraña.- respondió pensativo. - ¿Tú lo has visto alguna vez? ¿Te ha buscado para seguir suplicando tu amor?- añadió en tono burlón.

Lily sintió una sensación muy extraña, mezcla de rabia contenida y de cierto miedo. Había llegado el momento de decir: Sí, Snape, de hecho, consiguió mi amor, me casé con él y estoy esperando un hijo suyo; ¿Y qué? y la ira la incitaba a decirlo en un arranque imprudente.

-¡ Nuevo ataque de mortífagos! –se escuchó en el callejón.

El enfado de Lily y la curiosidad de Snape se deshicieron como azúcar en leche, para ser más exactos, la cara de Snape se volvió de color leche, ya que palideció enormemente y se puso en pie de un brinco. Lily miró a su alrededor y vio como muchos otros también lo hacían, la mayoría presas del pánico. También vio al hombre que había gritado; lo conocía, era Benjy Fenwick y pertenecía a la Orden del Fénix, a la que también pertenecían James y ella.

Por lo visto, acaba de aparecerse allí, en medio de la calle, y aunque estaba muy debilitado, no parecía herido.

Lily estaba muy alarmada, aquel ataque había sido inesperado, sin que la Orden, con todos sus espías, la hubiera previsto. No obstante, seguro que había actuado. ¿Quiénes habrían detenido, o mejor dicho, intentado detener a Lord Voldemort? ¿Habría heridos? ¿Y muertos?

Decidió no acercarse para no aparentar que lo conocía y para que ni ella ni Fenwick se dejaran llevar por la situación en caso de aproximarse. Snape miró a Lily, confuso, y corrió como muchos a enterarse de lo sucedido. Sólo unos pocos como ella se quedaron en sus sitios, esperando nerviosos e impacientes a otros que sí habían ido y otras personas, a lo largo del callejón, abrazaban muertas de miedo a sus hijos. Algunos que salían de las tiendas y que no habían visto aparecerse a Fenwick, corrían al corrillo que se había formado para ver qué había pasado, y unas cinco personas seguían con sus compras, como si nada.

El corro se abrió y un mago, que apoyaba el brazo de Fenwick en sus hombros, se lo llevó por el Caldero Chorreante. La gente empezó a disolverse y Snape volvió a su asiento, frente a Lily.

Estaba más pálido si cabía, y sudoroso, aunque intentando aparentar normalidad.

- ¿Por qué no te has acercado, Evans? –fue lo primero que dijo.

- Ya ibas tú y además, ya había bastante gente como para que también fuera yo.- contestó sin darle importancia y, evidentemente más nerviosa, dijo :- ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido, Snape? ¿Dónde han atacado?- y perspicaz, añadió: - ¿Quién era ese hombre?¿Cómo se encuentra? –se tomó la libertad de agarrar, en un gesto amistoso, el brazo de Snape con preocupación.

Aunque de ese gesto sólo obtuvo un escalofrío por parte de él, siguió aferrada a su brazo. Aunque Lily no fuera consciente de dónde acababa de poner la mano y, aunque la marca tenebrosa no tuviera relieve, Snape sabía que la mano de Lily había ido a posarse precisamente allí. Sintió una gran punzada en el tatuaje maldito, el que lo unía al Señor Tenebroso y el que no marcaba, en consecuencia, como mortífago. Aunque él ya no estaba seguro de querer seguir siéndolo, pues había visto mucha maldad a manos de Lord Voldemort y, pese a que sus opiniones no veían bien a los hijos de muggles o linajes con muggles, sus métodos eran horripilantes y sádicos.

Pero no era fácil desaparecer de las filas de los mortífagos, normalmente en esos casos, también desaparecía tu existencia. No apartó el tacto de Lily de su brazo y se limitó a temblar un poco.

- Ha tenido lugar en Pequeño Halenton, un pueblo de Yorkshire. Ese hombre era Benjy Fenwick. Lo han atacado a él y a un tal Caradoc Dearborn, pero él no ha sobrevivido.- Lily se estremeció y quitó su mano del brazo de Snape. Ése también pertenecía a la Orden.- ¿Lo conocías? A Fenwick, aunque aparentemente está bien, se lo han llevado a San Mungo para un reconocimiento.

- Sí, conocía a Dearborn. Fue un buen compañero en Hogwarts; iba un par de cursos por delante, pero eso que importa... ¡Qué desgracia!- sollozó- ¡Malditos mortífagos!- apoyó su frente en la muñeca derecha- ¿Qué creen que consiguen matando a tanta gente que no ha hecho nada?

Snape estaba bastante consternado; era la primera vez que estaba con una persona que sufría por una pérdida ocasionada por sus andanzas o las de sus "colegas" y él se veía en la obligación de decir algo para hacer sentir mejor a esa persona. Además, ¡era Lily!.

- Bueno, Evans –intentó consolarla, pero también excusarse a sí mismo porque se sentía culpable –Creen que tienen razón, que lo que hacen está bien...

Pero no estaba logrando nada.

-¿Bien? ¿Bien, Snape? –exclamó Lily escandalizada y mirando fija y rabiosamente a Snape, quien en esa ocasión no pudo mantenerla – Se creen los amos del mundo. "¡Mira mi marca tenebrosa, voy a matarte!" –dramatizó. Suspiró y más tranquila, siguió hablando- Es como si, por ser pelirroja, yo dijera: ¡Voy a exterminar a todos los morenos!. Y te matara a ti, Snape. ¿Te parecería normal o bien ? ¿O que tengo razón? ¡Sangre limpia!- dijo con desprecio- ¿Qué importancia tiene eso? ¿Qué es, al fin y al cabo?

- Pues yo pienso que el mundo de los magos debería estar restringido para los muggles, y los hijos de muggles siguen siendo muggles, sólo que se les ha otorgado un poco de poder mágico que nosotros no deberíamos dejarles utilizar.- Snape dijo todo eso casi de carrerilla. Las palabras habían salido preparadas de su boca, como un discurso que recordara desde hacía mucho.

Lily, en cambio, estaba con la cara arrugada en un gesto de cierto asco y echada para atrás en su silla, como para alejarse de Snape.

- A veces se me olvida que fuiste de Slytherin, Snape. Yo soy hija de muggles, ¡y tú lo sabes!

- Cierto, lo sé.- admitió Snape.- Pero mi opinión no va a cambiar sólo por que te conozca a ti, lo siento. Lo que sí puedo decir para apoyarte es que no me gustan los métodos de Quien-tú-sabes. Me basta con mi opinión, no creo necesario matar a nadie para mantenerla.- No le gustaba la idea de que Lily fuera hija de muggles y admitir que pese a eso tenía ante sí a una bruja muy poderosa.

Fue tras decir esta frase cuando fue realmente consciente de que nunca había estado apoyando plenamente a Voldemort y cuando decidió que a partir de ese momento dejaba a los mortífagos para siempre, aunque tuviera que pedir ayuda o dejarse la vida en el intento. ¿De qué le valía matar gente si seguiría habiendo personas como Lily, que pensarían lo contrario?

- No necesito tu apoyo, Snape y, aunque "parece" que no eres un asesino, detesto que pienses así, es una pena. Ahora, te agradecería que me dejaras sola, como estaba antes de tener tu ofensiva compañía.- sentenció Lily en un tono mordaz y acusativo.

La conversación estaba derivando en un punto que a Snape no le gustaba. No quería tener a esas alturas una discusión sobre sus diferencias con Lily. Tenía que decir algo para sosegarla, seguro que en cualquier momento se levantaba y se iba ella, en vez de él. Bajó la mirada del rostro de Lily.

Se fijó en sus manos, que descansaban la una sobre la otra con cierta tensión, se fijó en sus dedos... y, pausadamente, dijo:

- Vamos a dejarlo, de verdad, tú ya sabías lo que yo pensaba sobre esto. ¿Por qué ibas a enfadarte ahora?- sin dejarla rechistar, añadió :- ¿Qué es este anillo, eh, Evans? ¿Soy yo o es de matrimonio?

Lily se miró el dedo como si acabara de ver que ese anillo estaba allí. Bueno, pues ya estaba empezado, que era lo complicado, pensó Lily. Perdió de vista todos aquellos problemas: los de Snape para aceptar a los hijos de muggles, la muerte de Dearborn, el ataque de los mortífagos... todo.

Pero uno mayor los sustituyó a todos: el problema venía en camino, dirigido a ellos. Antes de llegar a su destino, empezó a hablar:

- Lily, te dije que no vinieras sola; quería venir yo contigo. ¿Te has enterado del ataque? Tenemos que... - no tenía solución, estaba allí. Miraba la compañía de su mujer, que también lo miraba con asombro y un más renovado que nunca desprecio.

- ¡James Potter!- exclamó- ¿Ha pasado tiempo, eh?

========================================================0

Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos. Esta historia solo tiene un capitulo más, si habeis leído el primero, os pido que leais el segundo.

Caradoc Dearborn y Benjy Fenwick aparecen en la fotografía que Moody enseña a Harry en el 5º libro, como miembros de la Orden de Fénix.

Yo no sé si Pequeño Halenton (pueblo donde nacio Voldemort) esta en Yorkshire o no, lo puse como podria haber puesto España.

Espero haberos picado aunque sea un poquito. ; )

LIBRO DE VISITAS ---------- REVIEW

Muchas gracias!!


	2. Entender es una cosa y aceptar, otra

HOLAA!!! ¿Cómo vais? El comienzo del cole, bien espero.

¡Con vuestros reviews me he puesto en estado "felicity" (una cosa que se me acaba de ocurrir..)

Lamento si alguien ha pensado que he tardado, pero hubo 4 dias que no pude (2 en la playa, una tarde de comida familiar y otra de oculista...), luego resulto que lo que había escrito no m gusto y tuve que empezar de nuevo....

Vale, realmente, ya no importa, porque ya estoy aquí, con un nuevo de cap. de :

MÁS QUE NADA, LLEVARSE MAL

2. Entender es una cosa y aceptar, otra

-¡ James Potter!- exclamó Snape- ¿Ha pasado tiempo, eh?

James Potter estaba perplejo. No sólo Lily no lo había escuchado y había ido al callejón Diagon sola, sino que también había quedado con Severus Snape, su peor enemigo. No era cierto, no era verdad, había otra explicación. Intentó no perder los nervios y su autocontrol.

- Snape. –dijo fríamente como saludo - Lily, ¿Qué haces aquí después de lo que ha pasado? Tenemos que irnos.- hizo un gesto significativo, para que ella comprendiera que se refería al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, allí debía de haber un gran barullo y confusión por el ataque.

- ¿De qué hablas, Potter? –le espetó de repente Snape.

- ¿Quién habla contigo, Snape? No la busques, que te aseguro que la encuentras.- se volvió a Lily. Había pensado dejarlo para luego, pero no se contuvo y preguntó :- Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí con este sujeto?

- Me he encontrado con él de casualidad y nos hemos sentado aquí a hablar.- se excusó Lily a media voz.

- ¿Acaso tienes algo que hablar con él?

- ¿Y qué tienes que hablar tú con ella, Potter?- saltó Snape, mosqueado.

James puso cara de debatirse consigo mismo, con los brazos cruzados y tensos, y respondió aireado:

- Por si no te lo ha contado, Lily y yo estamos casados; así que tengo bastante que hablar con ella.

Snape rió.

- Márcate ese farol con otro, Potter, eso no se lo cree nadie.

Ahora era James el que reía, regodeándose en la ignorancia de Snape. Lily lo miró como reprendiéndolo, y dijo con voz de pesarle lo que iba a decir:

- Es cierto, pero te ha dicho la verdad, yo me casé con James Potter.- le enseñó el anillo, para recordárselo.- Debes perdonarme por no habértelo dicho antes mientras hablábamos.

Snape sintió que aquello era como vivir la vida de una manera y descubrir que todo eso en lo que creía siempre había sido mentira, que todo lo que sentían Lily y él por James, lo único que los unía, se había ido del mundo para no volverlo a ver jamás.

Con mirada incrédula, y voz escéptica, preguntó:

- Esta broma no es de buen gusto. Potter, sé que te gusta reírte de mí, pero esto no te lleva a ningún sitio. Evans, ¿has podido caer tan bajo como para aliarte con..."eso"?- señaló a James.

- No es Evans, es señora Potter, ¿Te hago un esquema?

- James, tú no hables, es mejor.- dijo Lily algo molesta por la actitud de James, él no era así y veía en él al muchacho que había desdeñado en Hogwarts.- Snape, sé que te estás haciendo el loco, porque también sé que eres perfectamente capaz de comprenderlo. Asimílalo, y avisa cuando te halla entrado en la cabeza. –añadió seriamente, entrelazó sus manos y se quedó mirando a Snape.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio y Snape sabía que sólo en su mano estaba el romperlo. No quería aceptarlo, pero todo parecía llevar a que esa era la verdad :la actitud de Lily cuando James entró en conversación, su anillo... . Estaba enfadado, claro, pero era más confusión que cualquier otra cosa lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

¿Qué debía decir? ¿Aceptar o ....? No sabía que otra opción imaginarse.

En su cara no había expresión alguna, pero Lily sabía que tenía un serio conflicto interno. ¿Qué diría cuando supiera que ella iba a tener un hijo de James Potter?

James se sentó en otra silla, y quedó claro el mensaje de impaciencia.

Snape resopló y esperó que lo que iba a decir fuera lo correcto. Procuró que su voz no sonara resentida, inspiró y dijo:

-Está bien, yo... acepto que lo que me dices _puede ser_ verdad.

- Muy bien, Snape, vas mejorando. Dile lo otro, Lily, a ver qué tal la segunda parte ... . -masculló James, con cara de estar disfrutando poniéndolo en esa situación.

Snape lo miró con odio, apretando los dientes y los puños, pero Lily supo reaccionar:

- James, te he dicho que por favor no hables, no eres de gran ayuda.

- Como digas, Lily.- respondió él con la misma sonrisa maquiavélica.- Aunque no entienda por qué te esfuerzas con Quejicus.

- Bien, - se volvió a Snape. Su expresión se volvió menos tensa y más agradable.- Tengo que darte otra noticia... mmm..- carraspeó-... yo estoy esperando un hijo, Severus.

Él parpadeó, arqueó las cajas y dio con las palmas en la mesa, incorporándose. Había sacado la varita.

- ¡¿Qué le has hecho, Potter?! ¡¿Cómo has podido?!- exclamó enfurecido.- Potter, eres un...

Estaba enojadísimo. ¿Un hijo? Recordaba perfectamente a Lily, por Hogwarts. Y...y él...

Lily meneó la cabeza negativamente, elevó los ojos al cielo y escondió la cara en las manos, pobre Snape, ¿Por qué nunca lo entendía a la primera? En tanto que James también se levantaba con el puño en alto, la varita en el otro y le espetó, enfadado:

- ¿Qué pasa, Snape? ¿Que no sabes dar la enhorabuena?

- ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Evans, escoria?! ¡Dímelo!

- ¡Snape!...estup... ¡To...tonto!- a Lily no le salían las palabras.- ¡Guarda eso! ¡James no me ha hecho nada de nada! ¿Qué es lo que dices? ¿Qué pasa por tu enferma mente? ¡Sentaos los dos, venga!

Los dos enemigos se sentaron, era increíble ver como la misma mujer los dominaba de esa manera.

- A ver, Snape, yo sé que es difícil para ti pero no... Dios, ¿es difícil hacértelo entender, eh?- sonrió brevemente y James resopló, molesto por las atenciones que Lily se gastaba en ayudar a ese zoquete que era tan retrasado como para no comprender nada.

Lily se puso de pie para ver a aquellos dos hombres desde una posición más autoritaria.

Snape palideció cuando vio su figura. Evans, esa chica con la que siempre se había sentido en armonía, corrompida por... Señor... ¿Cómo podía ser que tuviera dentro de sí un ser con la sangre de ese hombre? ¿Cómo podía haber pasado? Ah, no, no, prefería no pensar como había pasado... sólo pensar cómo era que ese niño viniera de camino, le daban ganas de vomitar...

- Bien, Snape, dime... ¿Qué inventas?

- ¿No me digas que te casaste con Potter por que... lo querías y todo eso, y ese niño, bebé, lo que sea es...?....- no se atrevía a seguir.

- ¡Quejicus entendiendo algo! ¡No puede ser!- se burló James.

-¡James, el que no entiende cuando le dicen que se calle eres tú!- exclamó Lily, ya harta y sin suavidad ninguna siguió hablando- Snape, y entiéndelo por que estoy cansada de que seas tan cortito, yo-quiero-a-James-Potter. ¿Vale? Vamos a tener este hijo sin que nada que tú has pensado haya ocurrido. No le des más vueltas por que no las tiene. - se recobró y se sentó - Perdona que te hable así, pero ya es hora de que te quede claro.

- Vale, Evans, a veces la rudeza hace que se entiendan mejor las cosas ¿no, Potter?- se rió Snape, de buen humor por cómo Lily había dejado a su propio ¿esposo?, bueno, sí, eso era y que a él no le pareciera bien no iba a cambiar nada.

James lo miraba con odio mientras Lily resoplaba, esta vez más contenta.

- Bien. Perfecto. James, hazme el favor, ve dentro de la tienda, que enseguida te sigo. ¿De acuerdo?

Parecía que James no estaba de acuerdo, pero cuando vio el rostro de Lily, le recordó a esas terribles amenazas que ella solía proclamar sobre su Nimbus, y, algo intimidado, respondió a la vez que se iba:

- De acuerdo, pero no estés mucho tiempo, no quiero que cojas "quejicusitis". - Le dio un beso en la cabeza con mimo y entró en Florean Fortescue.

Lily y Snape se quedaron solos. Ella aventuró a preguntar:

- ¿Qué piensas, Snape?

Él se tomó su tiempo en contestar, mientras se rascaba la cabeza ( tal vez en un ataque de grasa):

- No sé que esperas que piense.

- Si te lo pregunto, es por que quiero que me contestes, no para decírtelo yo.

- Dime, ¿Cómo... demonios puedes...mmm...querer a alguien como él?

- Bueno, en séptimo me di cuenta de que James ya no era aquel que siempre molestaba a todo el mundo... y, bueno, acepté sus proposiciones, yo también sentía algo por él. Si hubiéramos seguido viéndonos tú y yo, quién sabe...

- Yo me habría asegurado de que no te relacionaras con él, tenlo por seguro; siempre llego tarde...

- Gracias por llegar tarde, Snape.- bromeó ella.

- Ja. Ja.

- No, en serio.- él puso una mueca de disgusto. – Oye, sé que no te gusta, por no decir algo peor, que yo este casada con James Potter, pero, por favor, no me rechaces por eso, yo sigo siendo la misma.

- Ya, claro. –ironizó él.

- ¿Seguimos siendo ami... lo que éramos, Severus?

- Mmmm..... ¿Por qué has elegido este día para empezar a llamarme por mi nombre?

Ella se encogió de hombros, como diciendo que no sabía y añadió:

- Contesta a mi pregunta, anda.

-Mmmmm.....- repitió- .....hombre....

- Venga....- hizo pucheritos y arrugo la cara.

Él otro suspiró, ese rostro tan familiar...la misma expresión que tenía en Hogwarts...puede que fuera verdad...:

- Quien puede negarle algo a esa carita. Quién puede negarte algo a ti.

-¡¡Sííííí!!.- se levantó de la silla y le dio un abrazo; él se quedó de piedra.- ¡Gracias, Sevy! ¡Eres el mejor!

Snape se zafó de ella, algo asustado y exclamó:

- ¡No me llames Sevy! –levanto el rostro con orgullo.- ¡Soy Snape!

Lily se limitó a sonreír.

- ¡Y no creas que voy a tolerar a "tu" Potter! ¡Sólo es por ti!

Pero Lily aún seguía en estado "felicity".

- ¡Qué bonito es eso que has dicho, Snape!- Quiso darle otro abrazo, pero el no la dejó, mientras miraba a su "amiga" con la cara rara.

Lily volvió a sentarse en su silla. Pero como no la apetecía romper ese "mini-lazo" que había conseguido con Snape, decidió decir:

- Vamos, te voy a invitar a un helado, que estoy feliz. Espérame.- y entró en la tienda de Florean Fortescue, donde también estaba James.

- ¡Oh! ¡Lily, por fin entras!- chilló James. Le dio un beso.

- Sí, y tranquilo, no tengo "quejicusitis". ¿Pasa algo?- añadió al ver la expresión de su marido.

- ¿Qué te traes con Snape? ¿Por qué estabas ahí con él?

- Por como ha sonado eso, diría que estás algo celoso... .

- ¡Celoso! ¡Por favor, Lily! ¡Muy mal tendría que estar para tener celos de Quejicus!

- Con Snape no me traigo nada, es un.... compañero; tal como estaría si fuera otro...

-¡ Pero es él! No quiero que te juntes con Snape.

-¡ Lo siento, pero no va a poder ser! ¡James, tú no gobiernas con quien me veo yo! ¡Él no es peligroso, ni malo, no... nunca me hará nada! ¡Yo confío en él!

- ¡No puedo creer lo que oigo!

-A ver, James, sé que no te cae bien.- Lily adoptó una actitud compresiva.- ¿Por qué es?

- ...¿Te suena el ying o el yang?¿Lo positivo y lo negativo? ¡Yo no puedo con Snape, no puedo!

- Vale, James, lo entiendo, pero... mira, no es que vaya a ver a Snape todos los días de mi vida precisamente, así que cuando lo vea, en otra ocasión, me gustaría que no te opusieras y que no te parezca mal ni nada.

James parecía pensarlo. No soportaba la idea de ver a Lily con Snape, cerca de esa sustancia tóxica para sus pulmones, era... demasiado contraste ver a lo que más quería junto a lo que más despreciaba. Pero por lo que más quería...

- Por ti, creo que puedo hacer de todo, Lily. –dijo con cara resignada y tuvo que abrir los brazos para recibir a Lily en ellos, y sintió que no tenía ninguna importancia si ella así estaba feliz.

Compraron un helado (James de chocolate y Lily de nata y chocolate) y salieron a las terrazas.

- Oye... ¿Dónde está Snapy?- preguntó James.

La silla que Snape tendría que estar ocupando estaba vacía, retirada de la mesa. En ella, descansaba la taza de té de Lily. Pero...

- ¡Ey! ¿Dónde está mi libro?- preguntó Lily.

- ¿Era tuyo? Creí que era de Snape. ¡No le hecho nada, eh!- añadió rápidamente- Será ladronzuelo... se ve que no tiene dinero para comprarse uno él...

- ¡James! Bah, venga, da igual, di lo que quieras. - Lily hurgó en su bolsillo, sacó 3 knuts que dejó encima de las mesa y dijo:- Bueno, vámonos, cariño.

- Mmmm. me gusta que me llames así.

- ¡Pues no te acostumbres! Con lo bonito que suena James... Jimy... - dijo ella con un poco de broma.

Echaron a caminar por el callejón Diagon, cogidos de cintura, felices, y tras un breve paseo por el callejón, se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante para volver a su hogar.

- Lily, ¿Y la compra?

- ¡Ah! Dejémosla para otro día... a la tarde vienes tú, que yo no puedo levantar peso...

Pensó que aquello no estaba tan mal después de todo, pero...

-¡ Lily! ¡¡Que tenemos que ir al cuartel!! ¡¡A la Orden!!

-¡ Ostras! ¡Con Snape se nos ha ido el santo al cielo! ¡Venga, vayamos!

Y la feliz, aunque durante un momento alarmada pareja, se desapareció.

0

¡Bien! ¡Eso es tod- eso es tod- eso todo amigos!

Muchísimas gracias a las personas que me han mandado un review!!

Siempre os tendre presentes como mis PRIMEROS REVIEWS!!

Y gracias también por darme la BIENVENIDA!!

Tengo una pregunta de encuesta:

¿A vosotras os importaria que alguien cogiera vuestra historia, la pusiera en otro sitio (Y que diga que no es suya) y le hiciera algunos cambios, aunque con los cuales siguiera diciendo lo mismo, solo que de otra manera?

Contestadme, plis.

Tengo que decir tambien que escribire un cap. mas de Lily con Harry.

LIBRO DE VISITAS ---------------ï  REVIEW

**Marht Mt**: Mi PRIMER review!! Muchas gracias por leer a una novata!! Tengo que decirte, a riesgo de parecer orgullosa, que normalmente no tengo faltas de ortografía y de hecho, me tome especial cuidado en que mi primer ff no tuviera ninguna. ¿Dónde las ves? Las partes donde te confundiste, ¿luego las comprendiste? Por que si no fue así, explicame mejor que no entendiste y yo t lo explico (¡Que no me entere bien!) Tienes razón cuando dices lo del empleo d Snape, es raro que Dumbledore se lo ofrezca, pero vamos a decir que el sabia que Snape abandonaria a los mortífagos o algo así ¿ok? BSS

**Piccolina07:** Mi SEGUNDO review!! Vale, cierto que fui yo quien te dijo que lo leyeras, pero una cosa no quita la otra, jejeje. Gracias por tu caluroso review, reconforta mas que una cerveza de mantequilla, jejeje (Um....cerveza d mantequilla...) Bueno, por donde iba, ah!, que no he podido leer tu fic por que no lo he encontrado, si eso, mejor me mandas la dirección ; ). BSS Por cierto, ¿D que pais eres?

**Minerva-malfoy:** Mi TERCER review!! Gracias por leer a mi inexperta persona!! A mi tmb m encantan los L/SS pero en los que no hay rollo, sino una amistad complicada, así q m dije ¡Mi primer ff de Lily y Snape! Y así me quedo....me alegra que te gustara. BSS

**Lorena:** Mi CUARTO review!! Muchas gracias!! Yo sabia que te gustaría, claro, pero la forma de decírmelo es lo que ha sido la palanca que ha impulsado mi felicidad a la estratosfera (ya me viste...) Jejeje, es mi secreto, no lo sabe nadie, solo tu y Enrique, pero ya le conoces...no presta interes ninguno, al igual que yo con sus grados y sus climas..... Te echo de menos... BSS


	3. La noticia de El Profeta

HOLAA!!!

Bien, antes de que llegue el lunes y tenga que volver a la carcel (el colegio, q nadie piense mal ¬¬), os pongo el ultimo capitulo de mi primera historia.

Queda dedicado a: mi madre, que siempre me anima a que escriba, a Lorena, xq es la mejor amiga del mundo y la primera que ha leído mi historia y a todos los que me han animado desde el principio, xq gracias a ellos se cogen fuerzas y no he tirado la toalla a la primera.

(El que piense que hay algo de cursi en esto, m lo cargo ¬¬)

GRACIAS A TODOS

MÁS QUE NADA, LLEVARSE MAL

3. La noticia de "El Profeta"

Pasó un año y algo más. Lily había terminado su carrera y esperaba poder ejercerla pronto. El 31 de julio dio a luz a su hijo y el de James, al que llamaron Harry.

La batalla contra el Señor Tenebroso se había vuelto más difícil si se podía, y los Potter ahora vivían asustados por una profecía oscura que los señalaba. Nunca se encontró el cadáver de Caradoc Dearborn y, entretanto, otros con Edgar Bones también habían sido asesinados. Snape había tenido que recurrir a Albus Dumbledore para poder abandonar a los mortífagos con vida y, para ayudar era uno de sus espías.

Así se habían puesto las cosas cuando, un día que los Potter pudieron salir sin temor, volvieron a encontrarse a Snape en el mismo callejón Diagon...

-¡ James!- gritaba Lily en ese momento- Sostén a Harry; Acabo de ver una cosa, espera aquí.- Puso a Harry en los brazos de su padre, corrió un par metros y tocó a Snape, de espaldas a ella, en el hombro. Él se volvió y abrió los ojos enormemente (como platos, se suele decir)

-¡ Evans!- exclamó. Acto seguido abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero parecía demasiado sorprendido.

- ¡Hola, Snape!- dijo ella con alegría.- ¿Cómo estás?

- Sorprendido. No esperaba volver a verte.

- Yo a ti tampoco. –hizo un breve silencio.- Dime, ¿por qué te fuiste aquel día así, sin más?

Snape salió de su ensimismamiento y contestó sin importancia:

- Recordé que tenía una cosa que hacer sin tardanza alguna. Lo siento, pero no podía retrasarme más.

Como Snape no le había dicho lo que era, ella prefirió no preguntar. La verdad es que Snape había visto a Lily besando a James en el interior de Florean Fortescue, y muerto de repulsión, se había ido de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Lo sé gracias a mis capacidades en la Legeremancia.

Se fijó mejor en Lily y se dio cuenta de que había una clara diferencia. Al mirar más allá, vislumbró a su rival, Potter, con un cochecito de bebé delante de él y con el sin duda ocupante del carrito en sus brazos... ¿no habían quedado en que era un hijo? Snape no recordaba que hubieran hablado de un clon... .

Lily lo notó, y sonriendo abiertamente le dijo:

- Sé que miras, Snape. Espera, verás.- fue donde James e ignoró sus cometarios "Ya veo que "cosa" querías ver" y "Como le toque siquiera un pelo, lavo a Harry con lejía, ¿oyes, Lily? Con lejía" , ella le recomendó que se fuera a la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el juego del Quidditch si así estaba más tranquilo, cogió a Harry y volvió donde Snape.

- Éste es mi hijo, Severus, se llama Harry James y en julio cumplió un año.- explicó. Tal vez con otra persona habría preferido esperar a que el otro lo preguntase, pero no esperaba esas preguntas por parte de Snape. Meneó un poco al pequeño (ya sabéis, con una suavidad de madre amantísima) ,que con un dedo metido en la boca, miraba fijo a Snape.- ¡Harry, saluda a Snape! ¡Dile hola !- esperó un poco, pero Harry no reaccionó- ¡Venga!

Pero el niño no decía ni hacía gesto alguno, seguía mirando a Snape.

Él, por su parte, también miraba fijo a Harry, como si esperara que él, como el resto del mundo, apartara la mirada. Pero eso tampoco sucedió. A la vez, él pensaba que se parecía mucho a su padre. Mucho no, demasiado. Tanto que Snape sabía que acabaría sintiendo la misma aversión por él que por el hombre del que había sacado el rostro.

Lily preguntó en ese momento:

- Bueno, parece que no quiere....¿Das clases en Hogwarts ahora?

- Ahora, no, Evans, no tuve suerte en las oposiciones. Pero ya este curso comenzaré como profesor.

- Vaya. ¿Serán de...pociones?

Con pesar, asintió:

- Sí, a pesar de que el profesor Wilson ya se iba este año. Por alguna razón, Dumbledore me ha negado el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- ¡Qué raro! ¿No sabes por qué?

- No, que más quisiera yo.- ¡Pero que mentiroso es! Sí lo sabe, puedo leerlo en su mente, pero la Oclumancia que él sabe me impide averiguarlo... lo siento...

- "Profesor Snape"- recito Lily- ¡Qué extraño suena! Y... ¡te imaginas! En unos años darás clase a Harry.- rió, divertida por la idea.- ¡Me parece mentira!

- Sí que parece mentira.- admitió él con una sonrisa maliciosa. Acababa de darse cuenta de eso. ¡Cómo iba a disfrutar pagando el sufrimiento y vergüenza que le había infringido James con su hijo, lo que él mas quería después de su esposa!

En ese momento, Harry se sacó el dedo de la boca, sin dejar de mirar a Snape y con esa mano llena de babas, la abrió y cerró varias veces, moviéndola ligeramente.

Lily estaba encantada.

-¡ Mira, Snape, te está diciendo hola ! ¡Muy bien, Harry!- le dio un enorme beso.

- Mmmm... hola.- respondió el de mala gana.

- Desde luego, Harry se parece mucho a su padre...

- No me lo restriegues, Evans.- interrumpió Snape.

-... pero lo único que tiene de mí son los ojos, ¿ves?- continuó ella.

Snape se fijó en ellos, y después en los de Lily. Sí, eran iguales, color jade, brillantes, llenos de vida... tan bonitos...

- No habría podido tener otros más hermosos.

- Snape... - murmuró con una ligera y sincera sonrisa. Dejó a Harry en el suelo y en niño se asió a los pantalones de su madre.- Cuando quieres dices unas cosas...

- Ya, pero normalmente no quiero.

- Sí, yo doy fe.- rió.- Bueno, Snape, me voy a ir ya.- volvió a coger a Harry y, no hubo puesto un pie para irse cuando él saltó:

-¡Espera, Evans, acabo de acordarme de algo!- se desapareció, tardo cosa de dos minutos y volvió a aparecer con un libro en la mano.- Esto es tuyo, ten- y se lo puso en la mano que Lily tenía libre.

Era, como ya habréis supuesto, el libro que hacía más de un año, Snape se había llevado: "Animagos, un animal en tu interior".

- ¿Por qué te lo llevaste?

- Sabía que así volveríamos a vernos, son cosas del destino. Ahora no me llevo nada tuyo, Lily Evans, puede que no nos veamos nunca más.- estiró la mano.

Lily frunció el entrecejo, ¿por qué Snape decía eso? Se acomodó a Harry en el brazo, con cuya mano agarró el libro y estrechó la mano de Snape, al que notó más raro que nunca (que ya es decir) y, por primera vez, no la molestó su penetrante mirada.

- Dices unas cosas muy raras, Snape, ¿Por qué no íbamos a vernos mas? No será como dices. "Nunca digas nunca mas"- rió.- Adiós, hasta la próxima.

Y se marchó con James, al que tuvo que sacar a patadas de la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el juego de Quidditch.

A Lily no le importó que cuando James reaccionó, le quitara a Harry de las manos y lo sentara en el cochecito, no hizo caso cuando cogió una toallita de bebé y le limpió la mano, pero no permitió que le quitara el libro para someterlo al mismo proceso, porque aquello ya era el colmo de la pesadez. James fue al cochecito de Harry para decirle algo sobre Snape.

Entretanto, Lily sentía ese como un momento místico, extraño, mientras compartía una efímera mirada con Snape y él se perdía en la muchedumbre.

No sabemos si él fue bueno en Adivinación o siquiera si dio esa asignatura, pero lo cierto es que Severus Snape no volvió a ver a Lilian Potter, que fue asesinada junto con su marido James en su casa del Valle de Godric el 31 de Octubre de ese año. Pero su hijo Harry...

Boletín extraordinario

DIARIO "EL PROFETA"

El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha sido derrotado

Harry J. Potter sobrevive a la maldición asesina

Los sñres. Potter: los últimos asesinados

Los sueños y quimeras de muchos brujos, se han cumplido. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha sido derrotado la presente noche por Harry J. Potter, un joven brujo que no cuenta más de 2 años de edad. Sus padres, J. y L. Potter, han sido dos víctimas más de Quien-ustedes-saben, al intentar defenderlo del ataque.

El Señor Oscuro dirigió la maldición imperdonable Avada Kedavra, sobre el pequeño Potter, que le rebotó e impactó contra Quien-ustedes-saben. El niño se encuentra perfectamente, la única secuela de la agresión es una cicatriz en forma de relámpago en la frente del único niño que ha sobrevivido a una maldición así. Se desconocen las causas de este desenlace y las razones de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado para asesinar a los Potter, dos respetables y queridos brujos de la comunidad mágica. Harry Potter ha pasado a la custodia de Albus Dumbledore, que se ha negado a prestar declaración sobre el incierto futuro del joven héroe.

Se desconoce si El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha muerto realmente, ya que no se han encontrado restos mortales, aunque hubiera sido difícil hallarlos, pues la casa de los Potter, ubicada en el Valle de Godric, ha quedado totalmente destruida.

Numerosos seguidores del Señor Oscuro (denominados mortífagos) han quedado al descubierto y están siendo arrestados en espera de juicio por aurores altamente cualificados del Ministerio de Magia. (...)

Las fiestas y celebraciones por la caída de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se suceden por todo el mundo y muchos brujos, en un ataque irracional, están llamando la atención de los muggles con llamativos encantamientos como muestras de alegría. Magos y brujas dotados del departamento de Accidentes Mágicos se hallan en trabajo constante para reparar los agravios de los alborotadores. (...)

Las declaraciones del ministro de magia, no dejan lugar a dudas sobre este hecho que ya ha pasado a la Historia: "Se nos plantea el inicio de una nueva era donde, gracias al pequeño Harry Potter, vuelve a brillar la luz y la paz."

Sigue en pag. 2

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Esto es todo. Espero que os haya gustado el final.

¿Xq nadie contesto a la pregunta de encuesta que hay en el capitulo anterior? ¿No la habeis visto? CONTESTAD A LA PREGUNTA, X FAVOR

Espero que leais la proxima historia que tengo pensada, aun no tiene titulo, pero cuando lo tenga y este subida, no cuesta nada, si habeis leído esta y os ha gustado, pues leeis la otra. ; )

UN BESO Y HASTA SIEMPRE

LIBRO DE VISITAS---------------REVIEW

**Lorena:** Si, fuiste la primera, jejeje. Cuando suba mi proxima historia, te mando la dirección por e-mail ¿ok? Sera de Harry viajando al pasado a la epoca de sus padres, pero algo nunca visto!! No te cuento más, (que mala soy...muajajajja) Empieza con buen pie el cole, eh! Así te dejaran ponerte al ordenador, o siempre puedes chantajear con algo a tus hermanos, jeje. BSS

**Albita**: HOLA!!! Las amigas de Lorena también son mis amigas (o como poco me caen de rechupete). Me alegra que te gustara mi historia, cuantas mas gente leyendo mi fic, pues muhco mejor!!jejejeje. Muchos BSS

**Andry Black**: Muchas gracias por tu review!!! Ha sido muy estimulante!! Me ha puesto feliz y me ha animado muchísimo a decir que si a este capitulo. Espero haber satisfecho tus expectativas y haberte alegrado, que es lo que pedias en el review. Muchos BSS


End file.
